


An Inconvenient Obsession

by shrift



Series: Sports Night Fanworks [14]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am perturbed by your obsession with Hillary Rodham Clinton," Casey announced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inconvenient Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> For Celli, who requested "Dan and Casey fighting over a TV remote", and luluminion, who requested "Dan's obsession with global warming."

Casey went to the bathroom, and when he came back, Danny had changed the channel from MythBusters to C-SPAN. Danny was watching the proceedings with a fervor that Casey found a little disturbing. No one should look at Al Gore like the last Mallomar in a box.

"Beer?" Casey asked.

"Mm," Danny said, waving his hand vaguely.

Casey put a fresh beer on the coffee table in front of Danny and sat down next to him. Danny was so liberal in his politics that sometimes he made Casey feel downright Republican. Not that Casey was a Republican, although he never would have admitted it at the office if he were. Casey wouldn't have been worried about his job; rather, Casey knew he would have been subjected to a daily PowerPoint presentation titled "Why Casey McCall Needs to Rethink His Political Affiliations for the Sake of Isaac Jaffee's Peace of Mind."

"I am perturbed by your obsession with Hillary Rodham Clinton," Casey announced.

Danny finally turned away from the television and raised his eyebrows. "My politics are a source of perturbation?"

"I'm just saying, Danny," Casey said, "we could be watching Adam and Jamie blow things up, but instead we are watching C-SPAN. It's the broadcast equivalent of watching grass grow."

"You're just jealous because I like Hillary better than you," Danny said, noticing his beer and twisting off the top.

"That wounds me," Casey said. "I am wounded."

Danny watched C-SPAN for another five minutes while Casey sulked. Realizing that he was in his own home and therefore could insist upon watching whatever programming he so chose, Casey began hunting for the remote.

"Looking for this?" Danny asked, holding up the remote after Casey got on the floor to peer underneath the couch. There were dust bunnies of epic proportions under there. Casey made a mental note to contact his cleaning service.

"Give it to me," Casey said, reaching for it.

"No," Danny said, snatching back the remote. "Not until you admit that you're jealous."

Casey lunged and Danny juked right, causing Casey to kick the coffee table with one foot while trying to stay on the couch. Their beers wobbled precariously on the table but remained upright. A vicious slapfight ensued, in which Casey pinned Danny with his greater height and mass, and attempted to pry the remote control from his octopus hands. Casey finally emerged victorious, holding the remote aloft like a remarkably light Heisman Trophy.

"Yes!" Casey shouted. "I no longer have to watch you make googly eyes at Al Gore and Hillary Rodham Clinton, Daniel."

Casey climbed off Danny and changed the channel, only to discover that the MythBusters episode had ended two minutes previously. Danny remained where he was for a while, splayed across the couch with his sweatshirt pushed up his belly.

"That was a little unnecessary," Danny said.

Casey channel-surfed. "For me, it was essential."

"Wow, you really are jealous," Danny said.

"You're darn tootin' I am," Casey said.

"Dork," Danny said affectionately.


End file.
